Summer's End: High School's Beginning
by psyrandom
Summary: The first day of High School is here for most of the Sonic Crew, and things are different from what they're used to. Many life changes are going to hit everyone, some leaving them emotinally shattered, others leaving them feeling on top of the world. Features an OC. I DO NOT OWN SEGA, SONIC TEAM, OR DIC.
1. Not Really A Good Morning

I am back with a brand new story! And this one is WAY better than my other one (in my opinion) so I might be working on it a lot and updating faster than the other one! Oh, and this one features an OC! (Why thank you for autocorrecting into OCD for me. I really appreciate it) Anyways, reviews would be nice because I can build on them! I almost forgot, the OC is the last 1st person POV mentioned.

One last thing, the 1st Person's POV's are at the same time unless they are not separated by a horizontal line

All Reviews are accepted.

Anonymous Reviews are accepted.

Chapter Rating: T for references to alcohol and drugs

* * *

Summer was over. And so were the days of Middle School. And since summer was over, that meant waking up before 10:30. And (attempting) to fall asleep before 2 in the morning. But of course, that would never go down without any fights. So everyone knew they would have to deal with the sleeping problem.

Anyways, it was the first day of High School. This meant the first day of annoyance. The first day of bullying. The first day of harassment. The first day of boredom. The first day of involuntarily waking up. The first day of "I hate my life." And maybe a lot more things every person in the world hates could be included.

**_Sonia P.O.V._**

Ugh. Morning already? Great. I don't understand how anyone can be a morning person. I would so be a morning person if mornings were in the afternoon. Lucky mom. She gets to sleep through everything. I wonder how she does it. I mean, Manic plays his stupid drums to wake the world up. And then he and Sonic are making noises until time to go! Ugh! Mornings are so stressful! I just wish my brothers could go live their lives somewhere else. Then I won't have to worry about so many things!

**_Manic P.O.V._**

Great. The sound of Sonia being a girl is here to wake me up. Now I know how Sonic feels when I wake him up by playing my drums very loudly. Oh well. That doesn't stop me. It is always the first thing I do in the mornings. It wakes EVERYONE up. That is why I do it. If I didn't, Sonic would be asleep all day. And that wouldn't be fair. The world gets to hear me be a drummer!

**_Sonic P.O.V._**

I hate mornings. Even though I was always the last one in the house, I still hate it. Sonia was always the first to wake up. She always had to be preppy in the bathroom. And Manic I guess always wakes himself up. I never see how he does it. But he always wakes me up with his drum set. I still need to get him back for it. Oh well. Mornings are awful! Even though I know they could be worse...

* * *

**_Shadow P.O.V._**

Great. That time of the year again. Those annoying girls that you finally got away from are back to chase you down every hallway of the building. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy some of the girls that come chasing after me, but others are annoying. I kind of get a feel for what Sonic has to deal with. I mean, Amy seems a whole lot worse that all of these girls combined. But after everyone chasing after me, I really could care less about going into high school. Because this year, there will be more girls. Which meant more people to chase me, and more things I have to get away from.

* * *

**_Silver P.O.V._**

I guess I have kind of gotten used to waking up this early. I don't know how. Wait! Yes I do! It was to go see Blaze! I have been going to see her more often over the summer. She made me happy. I am glad that I have gotten to see her a lot over the summer. But she won't be going to the same high school as me. So I guess I won't be seeing her that much anymore. Which sucks real bad. But I might get to see her after school.

Mom wasn't screaming, or coming down the hallway holding her head and moaning. Which means she didn't get drunk last night for once, or dad was gone. Or she had recently gotten drunk. Or a powerful drug has been legalized. But if that were to be true, she would be having a party. And getting really drunk.

* * *

**_Knuckles P.O.V._**

High school was finally here. That means there will be a lot of new chicks waiting for me. And I will definitely be bringing them home with me. This might actually turn out not to be that bad. It might be sexy. Oh, there better be a school trip to the beach. I would love to get a preview of every new chick. Hot babes on the beach. Hell yeah. Can't wait if it actually does happen.

* * *

**_Amy P.O.V._**

I haven't seen him since the last day of school. I want to see his beautiful looks again! Just the mere sight of him gets me going! I need to look my best for him! He will fall in love instantly! The whole world will be jealous! Oh Sonic, I love you! Forever and always!

* * *

**_Luke P.O.V._**

Really? I actually have to get up in the mornings now? I might as well welcome hell back into my life. "Hey, are you Hell? This is My Life. Get to know each other well!" I very slowly lifted myself up from my bed. And then fell back down onto the bed. My mom came in and just said "Up" in a solid tone. But I was sleepy. Oh well. I have to go and deal with school. But I really do not have to deal with much. I don't talk to anyone. And no one talks to me unless they have some goddamn comment about my colors. Oh, how I love the drama free choices of living life. And since I took that choice, I really didn't care what people thought of me. Even though we moved and I had to switch schools over the summer. I'm really glad I didn't need to in the middle of the school year.

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

When everyone was finished getting ready for school, they walked out the front door of their homes and walked to the school. Sonic wore a red shirt and jeans. Sonia of course wore her "perfection." The Red top and a purple skirt. Manic wore a tank top and his red vest with black jeans. Shadow always wore black clothing. No matter how hot it was. He was wearing a T-Shirt with gym shorts. Knuckles was ready to hit up some girls already. He wore his jeans, a jacket, and a white shirt. And Silver wore a purple shirt and jeans which he attached chains on to. Amy wore the annoying red dress trying to look good... And Luke wore a red shirt and black gym shorts.

They were all anxious and still had questions waiting to be answered. Who would be there? Who wouldn't be there? Who would they see more often? Who would they see less often? Who would any new friends be? Who would no longer be friends? How much has everyone changed? Were the teachers nice? How bad are the kids going to be? Who knows?

* * *

Kind of goes away at the end, huh? Oh well. What did you think? What about the OC?

All reviews are accepted and appreciated, even anonymous ones, so you don't even need an account! :D

I almost forgot to mention, PM's are GREATLY appreciated.


	2. Why Did I Even Bother to get Ready?

12 hours later, the shortest chapter ever arrives! The OC is further described in this chapter, giving you more character and an image. If I actually had the ability to draw, I would use the Image Manager so you could see what he actually looks like!

Remember, If POV's are separated by Horizontal Lines, then they happen at the same time

All reviews are accepted, even anonymous ones.

PM's are not only accepted, they are very greatly appreciated.

Chapter Rating: T for language and a MINOR sexual reference

* * *

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

The time of truth was out. Who are the first people they would see? Everyone walked into their classrooms and looked around at the people to get their answers to that question. And they came with surprising answers.

**_Sonic P.O.V._**

Great. Nobody I knew. Well, I do know some people; I just never talk to them. Oh well, I guess that would have to change. I guess that might work out. I will always try to get to know someone before I judge them. I really don't like people who judge others without a good reason. Bullying doesn't make sense to me. I really hate it. But I also hate the video classes we have to take because they are so boring. I guess that is how they stop the bullies: by boring them to death.

* * *

**_Sonia P.O.V._**

Ugh! I got a whole bunch of nerds and gross people to deal with! This will ruin me! How can I go on? I NEED for my girls to be here! It took me so long to get ready this morning! And it looks like I did it for nothing! All that work for NOTHING! I do NOT want to go get asked out by any of these people! They look ugly and irritating and not any fun! Why would anyone think that I would want this? I need to look for someone I can actually talk to without getting disease! Ugh! Looks like mornings won't be the only things that are stressful! And I do NOT want NOR need any more stress added to my life!

* * *

**_Manic P.O.V_****.**

Oh yeah. I got everyone in my class! Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles! But unfortunately, I also got Amy and I didn't get Sonic. But thank the heavens I didn't get Sonia!

Silver didn't hang out with us much over the summer. I mean, he barely came over with us. But when he did, Shadow wasn't with us. I think it might have something to do with his new girlfriend. But I am guessing the she makes him so happy, he forgot about us. I need to ask him about her. And I need to ask Shadow if he doesn't like Silver, or if Silver doesn't like Shadow, because those two didn't hang out with us together.

* * *

**_Knuckles P.O.V._**

I saw Sonia on the way in. Damn, she has gotten so sexy and hot. I need to go talk to her when I get the chance. I can't wait for her to come over. We can get... Wait, her brothers, what if they found out? I would be a goner! Eh, you know what they say, You Only Live Once, YOLO! But I am not helping her if she gets pregnant. She On, She Owns! I am extremely lucky I am not a girl. But I am always lucky enough to be with one. And they better enjoy me, because I am not the one to leave the hotties alone. They better not leave me alone, either.

* * *

**_Silver P.O.V._**

I haven't seen anyone other than Blaze after the first week of summer. So, in a way, I guess you could say I am happy to be here. But, seriously, I haven't seen Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, or Sonia in so long! I really could care less about Amy, and I don't know about Shadow. Shadow just has been... weird lately. If I did go with them, Shadow was never there. I am guessing because he doesn't like me. But he doesn't matter to me right now. I have found a way to be happy without the rest of my friends. But that makes it seem like I hate them, but I don't, except for Amy.

* * *

**_Amy P.O.V._**

Sonic isn't in the same class as me! Oh no! Just his stupid friends! I got all ready for nothing! I am so angry and upset! I spent all this time getting ready for Sonic and now this just had to happen! Ugh! This is unbelievable. I will need to speak to somebody about this!

Hey, Shadow is in my class! I wonder if I should go with him...

Nah, I don't love him like I do Sonic. Sonic can take me away forever! Shadow could only have me for a short time period, because that is how long I might want him.

What about Knuckles?

Nah, he is a man-whore who thinks he can get sex whenever. I want Sonic, and only Sonic! He is the only one that can have me! I don't want any of his stupid friends!

* * *

**_Luke P.O.V._**

So this is another year of not being seen. Believe me, it is hard not being seen. One reason is that I always get told how cool the colors of my quills are, because they stand out. I don't complain about the colors, I mean I actually like my colors. I have two colors. I am mostly a very dark black color, so it gives of a kind of hue. Then I have a sapphire color. I am guessing the metallic color makes the black look neon. If neon black was a color, which I'm pretty sure it isn't. But that could explain why everyone thinks I'm awesome; the color of my quills! Which I really hate. I hate a lot of things though.

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

Sonia sat in her desk, mortified by all the "ugly nerdy people" that were in her class. She NEEDED someone to talk to. She was desperate for it.

Sonic was still looking around for anybody who didn't have someone to talk to. He currently couldn't find anyone.

Amy sat in the back of the room, pouting, longing for Sonic, and absolutely no one else.

Luke was in the corner, staring at everyone, deciding his level of hatred of everyone just by looking at him; _judging them._

Manic, Silver, Knuckles and Shadow started to sit at a group of desks, and began talking to each other about what happened over _their _summers. _Especially Silver's._

* * *

See, I told you it was short. And I really want reviews so I can build off of them and make this story better. And Amy, I thought you said Sonic's friends were stupid...

All reviews are accepted, even anonymous ones.

I would be glad to receive any Private Messages.


	3. It Could Be Nice To Meet You

This took longer to upload than I thought it would. But, I work better at night and early in the morning than I do in the afternoon.

Remember, If POV's are separated by Horizontal Lines, then they happen at the same time

All Reviews are accepted, and PM's are appreciated

Chapter Rating: T with language, gestures, and sexual references

* * *

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

The first day is always the "get to know each other" day. So of course, that meant interacting with other people you do not know. And the teachers just had to get to know everyone. Which meant Luke was going to have to talk to people. And he had to talk to the teachers from his spot in the corner, so everyone could hear his voice.

**_Sonic P.O.V. _**

I guess this would mean I would get to meet the new people. Wait a minute, that guy over there, in the white shirt and skinny jeans, I know him! I walked up to him to see if he was who I thought.

"Jet?" I asked. He quickly turned around. I could see that my assumptions were correct!

"Well well well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said. Turns out my year might be more interesting than I thought. "Ever since I have switched middle schools, you have been a pain to me! Always beating me in everything was getting frustrating!" Of course, everything is my fault.

"So, Jet, what did you do over the summer?" Please tell me I changed the subject.

"Well Sonic, I have been training to finally defeat you." Thank god, it worked! "But now that we are apparently in the same school, that work was not needed!"

"Well that is good, because I could really use a break from your trash talking!" I said, giving him a thumbs-up. "Unless we could trash talk the other teams, and to do that, I would need to learn from the best."

* * *

**_Sonia P.O.V._**

Great. A group of nerds that I have to talk to. How will I handle it? I don't want to talk to anyone! I just want to talk to a pretty girl! Not some nerd! This is so disgusting! And I thought Sonic and Manic were bad! I need to find a girl to talk to! And fast! There! I can see one! I walk over to her and start talking to her!

"Oh thank goodness! I finally found a girl!" The girl I was talking to was a pretty girl with white jeans on and a matching white shirt, which looked amazing!

"Hey! It looks like I can finally talk to someone! I mean, I do not want to talk to any of these boys! So, what is your name?"

"I'm Sonia! What is your name?" I ask.

"My name is Wave!" Wait, what did she just say her name was? Wave? Oh, I've heard a lot about this girl. And it isn't good.

* * *

**_Amy_**** _P.O.V._**

I guess I will just have to sit here, and get the idea of Sonic out of my mind! I put my head in my arms and laid my head on my desk. Just to get my mind off of Sonic.

Oh! It's no use! I can't stop thinking about him for anything! This really is an awful day!

* * *

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

When the teacher said it was time for meeting new people, the boys met with themselves. Kind of like how Sonia would do with Mindy, except in a more masculine way.

"Silver! Where were you? I missed ya, dude!" Manic asked.

"I was... away," Silver answered, blushing, and looking away.

"Away with who?" Shadow asked, giving Silver a strange look.

"Yeah, Silver, tell us about this "Blaze" chick! Is she hot?" Knuckles asked.

"Out of all the things you had to ask, you ask that? You really are one horny little freak aren't you?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, but I still wanna know about her!" Knuckles constantly wondered.

"I have a picture of her..." Silver pulled out a picture of Blaze and the other three yanked it right out of his hands.

"Silver has got himself a pussy..." Manic commented.

"A real... hot... pussy..." Knuckles was staring at the picture.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Shadow suggested.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Alright Silver, you have to introduce me to this girl!" Knuckles exclaimed, hitting his hand under the bottom of the table, signifying his boner.

"Whoa, Knuckles, if she turns you on that much when all of her clothes are still on in a picture, then I really would advise against you being around her," Silver stated. "Now you three can jack off at the picture while I have conversations with other people!"

**_Luke P.O.V._**

I saw a white hedgehog walk towards me. Oh god, someone else to talk to me. Or just compliment me on my colors! Woohoo! When he sat down, I looked straight at him.

"You're here to say I have cool colors, aren't you?" I asked bitterly.

"Well that, and I wanted to talk to you. Why aren't you talking to anyone else?"

"Because I don't like anyone," I answered.

"Well, when you can stop having your period, I will try to be nice to you!" He told me. I resented to flicking him off. I really love it when I get to meet people in this manner. Even if I don't like meeting new people in the first place...

"Well, you're wearing chains, right? So I guess I should have expected an asshole!" I said quite loudly.

"I don't usually wear chains when I'm not at school..."

"So why do you wear chains while you're at school?" I asked. I had a good reason to ask.

"Because last year on the last day of school, I wore them and someone said..."

"So, you're going to wear chains because someone told you to?"

"Yeah, because she was my best friend... and why should I listen to you? You're not my friend!"

"Well then why did you come over here?"

"Because my objective was to..."

"Okay, so should we start over so we can make that possible?"

"Umm... sure..."

"Hi, I'm Luke, what is your name?"

The guy gave me the weirdest look and said "I'm Silver, it is nice to meet you..." in a serious tone. I started laughing. "You're sure you're not a girl on a period?"

It took a while for me to stop laughing, but when I did, I said "I'm a dude, and sorry for being mean to you, but usually people talk to me only because I look the way I do! It pisses me off to know that my looks make people wanna talk to me! And I bet that is what brought you over to me first! It's just what I'm used to."

"You know, a lot of people would love to be you. I mean, the bright blue on really dark black looks really cool." Silver said.

"I know, I love my colors!" I said.

"What? I thought you hated them." Looks like I've confused him.

"No, I like my colors, I just hate it when people talk to me just because of my colors, not because they truly want too." I explained AGAIN!

"Oh... you're really weird."

Don't I know it...

* * *

No, Luke is not Bipolar. He doesn't have the two mental states that qualify for it!

All reviews are accepted and PM's are appreciated!


	4. Are You Crazy?

Well this chapter has some rudeness in it.

Remember, If POV's are separated by Horizontal Lines, then they happen at the same time

Chapter Rating: T for some language

* * *

**_Sonic P.O.V._**

"So, Jet, how has life been?"

"Storm is still an idiot! Very much of one!"

Did Jet just say Storm was an idiot? Wait; it is normal for him to say that... And Wave too. But Wave says it all the time to anyone.

"If you don't like him, why are you still friends with him?" I always wondered why because Jet was always degrading Storm but still put up with him.

"I don't know. I guess he just needs help in life!"

What a great answer...

"What about Wave?" I asked.

"She... she..." Jet started to look away and blush, which gave me an idea of his feelings towards her.

"Jet, you like her don't you?"

"I... I..." Jet hid his face. I gave him a smile and chuckled. "Don't, laugh! It isn't funny!"

"I know it isn't funny. You're just one of my two friends who have a crush!"

Wait; did I just consider Jet to be a... _friend_? Does that make me crazy? Now how would he react to that?

* * *

**_Sonia P.O.V._**

I finally get to meet the bitch in Sonic's life. I get to rant at her.

"So, Wave, what do you think of a kid named Tails? You know, the little short fox with two tails."

"Umm umm umm... I..." Wave was stammering. I knew I was on to something.

"Why are you so mean towards him?"

"I guess... I guess... I am jealous of him. I mean, he is younger than me..."

"I don't care. If you are mean to my family or friends again, expect for the hell that you live in get a lot worse!" It felt to get that off of my chest; and to release my anger.

"Sonia, I'm sorry. I just get jealous a lot; especially of people who are smarter than me, and are also younger than me. You've gotten jealous before, haven't you?"

"Yeah... so? What about it?"

"Don't you get mad about it?"

"Yeah I do..." Where is she going with this?

"Exactly!"

"Excuse me!"

* * *

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

"Why hasn't he asked her out yet?" Manic asked.

"He wants her to ask me out. That is why he hasn't done it yet!" Knuckles shouted!

"You know, Knuckles, not every hot girl is meant for you. They all chase me! And isn't guy is supposed to ask the girl out?" Shadow said.

"Well they're chasing the wrong guy; and I haven't seen any chase you yet."

"And we don't need to fight over her! Silver has taken her!" Manic Stated.

"No he hasn't!" Knuckles said in disbelief.

"Not yet he hasn't," Shadow mentioned.

"Why don't we go over there and ask him about her!" Manic suggested.

The three walked over to Silver and Luke to interrupt their conversation. On their way, Knuckles spotted a very large bird, who had grey feathers and was wearing blue clothing. _'Knuckles, for once, do not start anything; just remember what you've been told,'_ He told himself, being very enraged at his spotting.

* * *

**_Silver P.O.V._**

I guess I could give this guy a chance; even though he is very weird and crazy and insane. He might drive me to insanity at this rate, or maybe even past it.

"So, Luke, what is a reason you hate people?" I really wanted to know.

"Well, I had a lot of friends going into middle school, but of course they met new friends who I didn't really know, and I didn't want to because they had on extremely tight clothing on. So I assumed they were thugs in training. So then after a while, my friends got "hypnotized" by these guys and started acting like them. Then they started being really mean to me, and it turns out my assumptions were right!" What a freaking mouthful. I am kind of glad I asked for _a _reason, and not for _the_ reason or _reasons_.

"Wait, so is this when you started grouping people on how much you hate them?" I asked. It was interesting how he did this.

"Yeah it is. And I also started to notice that what people did had a pattern, like to how they dress, how they look, how they act, it was all the same!"

"So, when you saw me wearing chains, you thought I was some kind of brute?"

"Yeah. But after the "friends" thing happening, my girlfriend dumped me for some other guy, which really shouldn't be a reason to break up with someone. And so then the bitch... um..." Why did he stop talking?

"So Silver, have you thought about Blaze anymore?" The sound of Knuckles' voice made me jump, and also told me why Luke had stopped talking.

"No I haven't, and why do you need to know?"

"Knuckles still hasn't gotten over her," Manic said.

"I don't think he ever will. And give me that!" Instead of waiting for them to give the picture to me, I immediately took it and handed it to Luke. "What do you think of her?" Luke looked at the picture for a while, which made me feel indifferent about his response.

"Woo, she is hot!" What made me think he would say something different? I don't even know what made me think he would say otherwise. I became very annoyed with everyone saying how hot Blaze is. "So, Luke, would you like to test out your assumption skills?" I asked. He looked at the three people behind me.

"One has done many crimes and possibly still does, one is a sex addict and one doesn't talk much," he answered. The scary thing is that he was right.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked him, wanting to know his reasoning.

"Well officer, one is wearing a vest, one is wearing a jacket and a tank top, and one is wearing all black, or is naked!" I just stared at him because he is crazy. VERY crazy. Especially to say something witty about Shadow. And did he just call me _officer_?

* * *

How crazy is he?

All reviews and PM's are accepted and appreciated.


	5. How You Look At It

I'm sorry guys, but I just can't get this chapter to be over 1000 words! :/

I am noticing my views are coming mostly from America, but I sense a problem with that. I also live in America, and I mentioned earlier that I like to update WAY early in the morning in American Time, but I am pretty sure most people following my story aren't seeing my update, so it might be good to bookmark this story.

Remember, if POV's are separated by Horizontal Lines, that means they happen at the same time.

Chapter Rating: T for confrontation and language.

* * *

**_Jet P.O.V._**

I never thought Sonic would consider me as his friend. I mean, I have been mean to him before! Well... out of jealousy, which pretty much everyone does. So, I guess he forgave me.

"Well, I have always liked her, but I could never tell her. I am mean to her, too," I admitted.

"Is she ever mean towards you?" He asked.

"Well... no... not to me, but to Storm, and to others..." _Like Tails_.

"True, true, but maybe you need to tell her to stop before she gets too out of hand." After he told me that, I sat there thinking '_Sonic, what in the world made you think that was a good idea?_' I would never ever want to do that. She would get so angry, the world would die soon after. Maybe even the universe...

* * *

**_Wave P.O.V._**

"I'm sorry! I just got a little jealous of the kid!" I keep trying to tell her.

"Fine! I guess the rumors are true! Every pretty girl has their rude side!" What did she just say to me? I didn't know how to take that. I mean, she just called me rude and pretty at the same time!

"Those words are truer in you than others!" I said back.

"Well! I will take that as both a compliment and an insult!" Okay, this girl is crazy. I don't know what is wrong with her. She's just crazy.

* * *

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

Shadow had felt offended by Luke's comment. So he planned to do something about it. He noticed Amy sitting by herself.

"Why don't you go talk to her over there?" Shadow asked to Luke, gesturing towards Amy.

"Why would I want to?" Luke asked back.

"Because she looks upset," Shadow answered.

"Why is she upset?"

"Because her crush isn't in the same class as her!"

"And how would you know about her having a crush?" Luke smartly asked. It took that comment for Shadow to realize that he had said something he shouldn't have. _Nothing _can get past Luke.

"Because..."

"Because you know her, don't you? And trying to get me to go talk to her was just a way of telling me to go away? Why don't you go away?" Shadow very angrily walked away and sat down at the table where he, Knuckles, and Manic were talking. Knuckles walked away with Shadow, while Manic stayed with Silver and Luke. It was all a way of perceiving "_Wow, this kid stood up to Shadow!_" While at their table, Knuckles and Shadow just gloated at Luke.

**_Manic P.O.V._**

"Dude! You just stood up to Shadow! There is no way I am leaving!" I didn't even think what he did was possible without imminent death.

"Why, is my life in danger now? Like should I be scared?" The guy asked.

"Well, I don't know, do you have any fighting skills?" I wanted to know.

"Sure... can't wait for you to see them..." He said dully, causing me to laugh.

"Who has the picture of Blaze?" Silver wanted to see her again!

"I do! And I'm keeping it!" The guy said.

"No you're not! Now give it to me!" Silver REALLY wanted to see her. He got the picture back.

"So how did you know how I was...?"

"Please do not make him explain it again. At least while I'm here," Silver seemed prepared to receive a boring speech. Well, he'd better get used to more of them, because this is high school!

* * *

**_Knuckles P.O.V._**

"Dude! He stood up to you! There is no way I am going anywhere near him!"

"Since when are you afraid of people?"

"Since they were able to stand up to you!" It was a true statement... No one should even think about standing up to Shadow.

"Well, that is a good point. That asshole doesn't know what he has gotten himself into." Shadow seemed raging with anger.

"What was so bad about what he said anyway?" I really didn't know what made Shadow so mad.

"He said the clothes I wear make me look naked!" What the hell?

"How is that offensive?"

"He was making fun of the way I look! And how I dress! And then he told me off!"

"Yeah, I guess a crazy person would try to do that to you..." I searched around for something important... but then I couldn't find it. "Oh goddammit, they've got the picture of Blaze!" It truly was something to freak out about. Now what will I do when I'm bored at home?

* * *

Yes Knuckles, that is the most important thing in the world.

And how crazy is she? How crazy is _He_?

All Reviews and PM's are accepted.


	6. That's Not Where Your Food Is

Finally got a chapter uploaded in the wee hours of the morning!

Remember, If POV's are separated by a Horizontal Lines, then that means they happen at the same time.

Chapter Rating: T for a sexual reference

* * *

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

Lunchtime was coming soon, which meant everyone got to see Sonic again, and unfortunately, Sonia too. And Amy would be in a good mood; which would kill everyone else's good mood.

**_Manic P.O.V._**

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Oh yeah, he doesn't know Sonic. Not yet he doesn't.

"My brother!" I answered.

"So, what should we be looking for?" I don't think that was the right question to ask.

'"Well, we shouldn't be looking for anything, we shouldn't be listening for "Get off me, Amy; Go away, Amy;' or anything that revolves around the word 'Amy'" How interesting. But instead, I found someone else that _I _could annoy: my sister. "You dudes go sit down somewhere; I have something to do."

I walked up to her and pulled on her hair. She quickly turned around in frustration.

"Oh Manic, why did you have to do that? Do you know how long it took me to get my hair ready this morning?"

"I'm sorry pretty princess; I didn't know Bartleby went here!" I'm pretty sure he didn't...

"He doesn't! And I do NOT like him anymore!" What a lie!

"So, pretty princess, any idea where Sonic is?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" She was being feisty today.

"What has made you so upset today, sis?"

"For one, I met a girl that has been mean to Sonic and his friends! And then, worst of all, YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" Of course, it had to be the hair. "Well I don't have anyone else to talk to, so I will have stay with you!"

"Good, that means you get to stay with us! All of us," I knew just what could make her feel worse.

I took her over to where everyone else was, but Sonic was already there with them.

* * *

**_Sonic P.O.V._**

Thank god it is lunch time. I'm starving. I can't wait to eat my chili dog!

"So, Jet, so you wanna come over and eat with us?"

"Nah, I can't. Wave really doesn't want me talk with you guys, for obvious reasons." Yeah, I kinda know those reasons.

"Oh, okay."

I looked around for the guys, and tried to avoid Amy. I eventually spotted everyone, except for Manic and Sonia. I walked over to where everyone was sitting, and was greeted by everyone. I also saw someone I didn't know.

"Hey! Silver! Why were you gone all summer?" I asked. Then the person pulled something out of his pockets and handed it to me.

"He's been getting it on with this chick." What a strange answer. I decided to take a look at the picture.

"She's cute!"

"Oh my god..." I had barely gotten the words out before Silver had said that and made a face palm. And now Manic and Sonia arrive.

"No Manic! Not with these guys!" They were still fighting! Since four hours ago! "Who the heck are you?" Wow Sonia, that was rude to ask.

"Prince Charming! Are you the lovely princess?" He asked which made me snicker.

"She is totally the pretty princess," Manic said. I couldn't agree more. Sonia folded her arms and frowned.

No one was talking anymore, so I took that as time to eat food. MY CHILI DOG!

"Oh Sonic, when are you going to stop your steady diet of chili dogs?" Of course, Sonia had something to say.

"Chili dogs are a quality food! As you can see, four of us are eating them right now!" Wow, this new guy is fearless.

"You guys are so gross!"

"Calm down, pretty princess, at least you've gotten Knuckles and Shadow out of their crushes with Blaze!" What did Manic mean by that? I turned and looked at Shadow and Knuckles, who were staring at Sonia. She looked at them, too.

"Boys, your food is on the table, not on my body!" Sonia said. Knuckles and Shadow jumped.

* * *

**_Amy P.O.V._**

Oh Sonic, where are you? I must find you! I've looked everywhere for you!

I kept looking around and around for Sonic and his friends, but I just couldn't find them. Oh, this is so upsetting! I really did get ready for nothing! But I'm starving! What is more important, eating, or finding Sonic? Oh, life is so hard! Why can't things just be easy for me?

* * *

**_Wave P.O.V._**

Jet better not be talking to them... Oh wait, they're over there, and Jet isn't. Never mind! Ugh, I just wish he could get here. I have something really important to talk about with him!

"Wave? What's wrong?" The sound of his voice scared me.

"Oh, hi Jet. Umm... do you see that girl over there; the one in the red shirt and purple skirt?" I gestured towards her general direction to help Jet's hardheaded self.

"The one that is with Sonic?"

"Yeah her. She threatened me!"

"Why would she do that?"

"She said that I was "being too mean" to her friends and family."

"You kinda have been mean..." What did he just say to me?

"How?" I would LOVE to her why he agrees with her and not me!

"Well you were mean to Tails... and to Storm... and to me..." Jet, shut your mouth.

"You're mean too!" HE IS MEAN TO ME ALL THE TIME!

"Yeah, but not as mean you!"

"Yeah... I guess so... I'm sorry... I will try to be nice..." I want to kill him very violently and slowly. "Hey where is that idiot, Storm?"

"Wave?"

"Oh my goodness! I did it again!" Now that I think about it, I have been really mean to everyone. Especially to Tails... poor kid... "Now I feel upset."

"It's okay... as long as you realized..."

"I know what I did!" I didn't want him to say it, or I would have gotten angry, even angrier than I already am. "Thank you, Jet." Now I'm not hungry anymore. But I'm pretty sure Jet is...

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

Once everyone had finished eating, they were directed into a large room for the rest of the day. Everyone was thinking, '_Thank God we don't have to do any actual schoolwork today._'

* * *

NO SCHOOLWORK FOR THE WHOLE DAY? I know where I'm transferring to!

All Reviews and PM's are accepted


	7. Who is Shelby?

I honestly did not feel motivated to write this chapter, and you can tell me how much it sucks _after_you've read it all.

If two POV's are separated by a horizontal line, then they happen at the same time.

Chapter Rating: T for a reference

* * *

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

The "Sonic Group" sat in a big circle on the floor.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we introduce Luke to everyone else?" Manic suggested.

"No! He has to imitate Sonic and Sonia first before we do that!" Silver said.

"Alright, I'll give it a try!" First he imitated Sonic. "Hey guys, Mr. Optimism here, nothing can go wrong in my world!"

"Now do Sonia! It will be funny!" Manic said, already laughing.

"Oh my god you guys! I broke a nail! Do you know how much that will ruin my hair! Ugh! Now my clothes are a mess!"

"True story, bro!" Sonic said. Sonia again, folded her arms and let out a simple "humph!"

"So about getting know everyone... how are we going to do it? I don't want to do it the traditional way." Silver had an idea.

"Our names kind of describe our behavior or color, so I will give you the names and I guess you can figure out which one it matches to!" Silver explained. "Which one is Shadow?"

"The one dressed in all black." He could tell because of Shadow's color and the clothes he was wearing. He also listened to Silver's hints.

"Which one is Knuckles?" Silver was going by the easiest one to figure out first.

"The red one!" Luke knew that one because everyone was yelling at him earlier.

"Which one is Shelby... no, Sonia?"

"Who?"

"Sonia. I don't know a Shelby."

"The pretty princess." Sonia was the only girl over her.

"Who is Manic?"

"The green one; the one that sat with us earlier."

"Which one is..."

"SONIC!" Oh no, Amy is here. And she just hugged Sonic. "Oh, I've missed you so much! I couldn't take it anymore! I was beginning to worry I got ready for nothing! Oh, you've caused me so much unnecessary worries!"

"Amy, go away!" Sonic said, pushing her away.

"No way, silly! I got extra ready just to see you again!" At least Luke knew everyone's name now.

"Well, you've seen me now! You can go away now!" Sonic shrugged her away again. She just didn't understand.

"Who are you?" Amy rudely asked to Luke.

"Someone who isn't on their period!" Luke answered, making the reference towards Silver.

"Hey! That isn't this week!" Amy whined.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Silver asked to Luke.

"Nope, I guess not!" Luke answered.

"I still want to know your name!" Amy was still being rude.

"My name is Luke! Don't be so rude!"

"Okay! Well, I guess I won't be now that I'm with my Sonic!" Everything had to be about Sonic.

* * *

**_Jet P.O.V._**

I was sitting here with Wave, thinking about what Sonic had told me. I just can't tell her! She will reject me for sure, and then she'll look at me completely differently. Anyways, I still didn't believe that she had figured out what she had done.

"So Storm, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, uh I've just been sitting around. I didn't wanna draw attention to myself. Knuckles is back!" Did Storm actually have a good idea?

"What about lunch?"

"Well, I couldn't find you guys!"

"Oh... So, Wave, ummm, do you want to go over and sit with Sonic and them?" Great. I got nervous to ask her the _real_ question.

"No. I don't feel like going over there right now. He hates me, the girl over there hates me, and now the crazy girl is over there with them." She had a good point.

"I'm going to go over there to ask them, is that okay?" I really wanted to go over there with Sonic. I don't know why, though. I'm guessing because of our "chat" this morning.

I walked over to where Sonic and his friends were sitting in a circle, and of course, I received some dirty looks.

"Sonic, do you mind if the three of us sit with you guys?"

"I don't mind, but I have to get a vote. And an imitation of all three of you." What did he mean by that? "What do the rest of you think?"

The rest of them told me it was okay, if there were no problems with being mean. I went to go get Wave and Storm. I put Wave and Storm in between me and the kid I didn't know.

"Alright, Luke imitate Jet!" So _this _is what Sonic meant.

"Which one is that?"

"The Emerald one." I stood up so he could see me.

"Which one of you just told me what to do? Do you see my skinny jeans? If I wear them, I'm the boss!" Okay, I guess I used to be like that.

"Now do Wave. She is the pink one."

He made a clicking sound with his teeth. "Oh my god; you guys are in my way!" She might still do that.

"Now Storm."

"I am going to punch this wall; this one right here! Can you all see it?" Yep, that's definitely him.

Everyone continued chatting until it was time to go. Jet left with Wave and Storm, while the rest went out the same way. The triplet's house was the closest, then Shadow's, then Knuckles. Luke's house was farther down, and Silver's was even farther. Before Luke went into his house, Silver had to ask something of him.

"Hey, Luke, do you want to walk down with me?"

"To where?"

"Do you wanna meet Blaze?" Luke got excited to hear that question. He thought about it for a while.

"Since I'm the first one you asked to go meet Blaze, does that mean you already trust me more than the rest of your friends, even though it has only been one day?"

"Just make up your mind,"

"Hang on just a minute." Luke got out some keys and walked into his house. He wrote a note and put it on the wall that was first seen when the house was first entered. '_Oh hell yes. I get to be the first one to meet Blaze, who is apparently single. I really should start talking to people more often,' _were his thoughts as he walked back out of the door. "Alright, I'm ready!"

* * *

Yes, Luke, you should. And _I_ happen to know who Shelby is...

All Reviews and PM's are accepted


	8. How Could I Forget

Decided to get this chapter in.

Chapter Rating: T for a sexual reference

* * *

**_3rd Person P.O.V. _**

Silver walked down two houses before entering one.

"Mom, I am going to be out with a friend. I will be back later!"

"Okay, Sweetie, don't get hurt and remember to be safe!" Silver walked right back out and shut and locked the door.

"So where is Blaze's house?" Luke asked.

"It isn't too far from here. And it's in the forest. And before we get there, you have to promise me you will not rape her, touch her in a provoking manner, or do anything sexual towards her!" Silver was being serious.

"I won't. Even though I make jokes about it, I still respect other people's feelings." Luke really was being honest. The two walked down a couple of blocks, which was near a rural area, before taking a left. Silver then led Luke up the dirt trail that went up to Blaze's house. Silver knocked on the door. Blaze quickly answered it.

"Silver!" Blaze immediately hugged him. "You've brought someone along with you!"

"Oh yeah, Blaze, this is Luke! I met him today."

"Hi, Luke! Why don't you two come in?" The two boys accepted their invitation and went inside. "Sorry about the lighting, the power went out in the forest. You have to use a flashlight." Blaze handed the two flashlights over to the boys, which they immediately clicked on. "Come with me, guys." Blaze took them in a room where she usually took Silver. "Silver, do you remember doing this?"

"I do! This is where you had me training for kinesis!"

"I could really use this after school today."

"What happened?"

"They just had us learn so much on the first day, and they were all being boring."

"Really? All we did is talk."

"I think you were the only one talking. Mr. Quiet over won't speak!" Blaze's comment made Luke smile.

"But isn't Mr. Quiet's job to be quiet?" Luke asked.

"I guess you're right. Anyways, do you remember your relaxation pose?" Blaze asked to Silver.

"Yeah I do."

"What about you, Luke?"

"I already do Kinesis Training. I know my pose."

"Shall we start then?"

Everyone got into their relaxation poses. It was similar to meditation.

After a while, the Jewel on Blaze's forehead started to glow red. The ring on Silver's palms the sky blue color and the sapphire colored fur on Luke's body started glowing in the dazzling blue color.

Blaze felt herself holding flames in the palms of her hands and walking through the flames. She was in a burning forest, resisting the heat of the flames.

Silver was walked on water, not even making a ripple has he lifted the water up telekinetically, and danced around with the droplets.

Luke was on the clouds, standing on the flat top of a tall cloud. He took a gaze into the high sky. He took a step forward and...

Everyone's relaxation was interrupted. The lights had suddenly come back on, and brighter than usual.

"Now I have a headache..." Blaze complained. She walked up a flight of stairs. "You two can come up here if you want..." Silver and Luke ran upstairs and walked into the room where Blaze was.

"This is a nice room!" Luke said, noticing how clean it was.

"Thanks!" Blaze said as she smiled.

"Wait! I almost forgot something!" Luke said.

"And what would that be?" Silver asked.

"Hey guys, I don't know who you are, but come on into my house!" Luke was imitating Blaze.

"Is that supposed to be me? I don't do that. Do I do that?"

"I'm usually the only one that comes over here, so I wouldn't know, and he has been doing that all day because I asked him to," Silver responded.

"Hang on; let me do one of Silver." Blaze was going to try this time. "Blaze! I haven't seen you in 10 seconds! Something must be wrong!"

"You wanna hear one of Luke?" Silver was trying this time. "Oh my god, you're wearing chains! You must be one of the brutalities!"

"Well, Silver, are you apart of the brutalities?"

"No."

"Well then Luke needs to stop being a crazy."

"Wait! I have another imitation of Silver! I am going to flaunt around a picture of my cute friend and hope it doesn't make anybody tell me that I need to date her!"

"Aww, am I the cute friend? Wait... then that means... Silver, you've got some interesting friends."

"How is it already this late?" Silver asked.

"Remember Silver, the relaxation takes a lot more time than you'd expect. It's like sleeping, but it isn't that fast. Mom and Dad might already be downstairs." The three walked downstairs. Blaze's parents were in the living room. "Bye guys!"

"Bye, Blaze!" Silver said back. He and Luke walked back to their houses in the cold night together. "Bye, Luke, see you tomorrow!" Silver said as Luke walked down to his house.

As Silver walked into his house, he saw his mom asleep on the couch. _'Great. My mom was asleep on the couch, and she left the door open after I closed it, so people could've seen her. And I have to fix my own dinner again. I wonder how she hasn't gotten beaten or raped yet.'_

Luke walked into his house and his parents were already home.

"Hey, Luke, we saw your note. Thank you for leaving it so we didn't get worried," Luke's dad said. "Have you already eaten dinner?"

"Nope, haven't done that yet!" Luke answered.

"Well, we have dinner all ready for you at the table!"

"Okay, thanks!" Luke faked his response.

Luke sat down at the table, and ate dinner with his family. They already knew better than to ask "how was school?" They just let him eat. Once he was done eating, he bathed and put his pajamas on. He was ready for tonight's rest. But tomorrow was the day they actually had to do something in school, which is when Luke would _really_ start to hate school.

* * *

I thought Luke hates fake people...

All reviews and PM's are accepted


	9. Day Two

Sorry for not getting this up sooner! But I just haven't had any good ideas for this story! So I guess it could be writer's block... Reviews are desperately wanted!

If two POV's are separated by a line, they happen at the same time.

Chapter rating: T for a sexual reference and minor language.

* * *

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

Day two was unfortunately here. The day people were actually going to have to do stuff. And the second day where everyone had to involuntarily wake up again. They might as well get used to it because it is going to keep happening a lot.

**_Sonia P.O.V. _**

Great! Now it will take me forever to get ready! My hair is a mess! Ugh! Oh! I just hope Knuckles never sees me like this! Oh no! I'm such a wreck! Where is my flat iron! Oh my goodness I just hate mornings so much! And here goes Manic playing his stupid drums! Oh, at least it's a Friday! I can go to sleep and relax at night and stay asleep in the morning! And maybe Manic won't play his drums because no one is waking him up!

**_Manic P.O.V._**

And that was Mobius's wakeup call!

"MANIC!" Dear god, sis!

"What?" What is she whining about now?

"Quit playing your drums so early in the morning! It cracks my mirror!"

"Uh, you sure it isn't your reflection?"

"MANIC! That is it! Oh you boys make so angry! I'm sick of you!"

"Don't be a sappy little S.A.P.! And don't drag Sonic into this! He hasn't done anything!"

"I am not! And not yet he hasn't!" Thank god, she finally left. Oh, I can't wait for the weekend! All the possibilities and ways I can annoy Sonia!

**_Sonic P.O.V._**

Thank god! I slept through Manic's drums! It was Sonia's whining that woke me up. I got up to go see what was wrong. As soon as I walked out into the hallway, Sonia had slammed Manic's door shut.

"Sonic, if you start anything with me, oh you don't wanna know what will happen!" What happened this time?

"Hey, sis, I just woke up! I didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry, but Manic is being an idiot!"

"I'm not the S.A.P.!" Manic's voice sounded muffled through the door.

"Shut up, Manic! S.A.P. can be reworded into Spiny Annoying Prince, you know, so I can use it against you!" I could hear mom coming down the other hallway.

"Kids, kids, no fighting!" She said.

"But Manic wakes us up every morning with his stupid drums! How do you sleep through it?" Sonia whined again.

"Manic, quit playing your drums so loudly. And Sonia, I don't, I just choose to ignore it. Now you three stop fighting! And be good over the weekend!" Now it's time to get ready.

* * *

**_Shadow P.O.V_**

So I wake up without a headache today; thank god. But I might go to sleep with one. That Luke kid pisses me off. I still can't believe he even tried to stand up to me! No wonder Knuckles is so scared of him... I just realized that I didn't get chased by every single girl there is, so it could have been a great day. But that was ruined by Luke! And maybe the weekend with everyone will be, too if Luke shows up. And it is all because of Silver, which is just another reason for me to hate Silver.

* * *

**_Knuckles P.O.V._**

I get to see Sonia again! Oh she is so hot! Damn! But her brothers would kill me if I got it on with her! But she is so hot! Oh god, boner! I don't have time to put it down right now! It is already passed the time everyone is waiting for me! I've got to get ready! I hope I'm not late tomorrow! Oh wait, tomorrow is Saturday... no worries on that day. I will have all the time I need tomorrow.

* * *

**_Silver P.O.V._**

I can't wait to see everyone again today. Well, some people more than others. I don't mind Luke, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, or Jet, but Shadow and Knuckles are just irritations. Now that I think about, I am kind of glad Shadow wasn't with me when the rest of us went to go hang out. Speaking of Luke, I guess I won't be wearing chains today. And maybe that will make him happier. But he was the one that told me I should be doing what I feel like doing. Maybe I will take him to see again Blaze tomorrow. He will be with us all day because of the weekend.

* * *

**_Luke P.O.V._**

Dear god I hate mornings. So damn much. If people wanted us to get our recommended time of sleep, school needs to start later. At least I get to see Silver. And hopefully no more idiots. God I hope Shadow died last night by falling off a cliff. And Knuckles' idiotic self chased after him.

"Luke! Get up now!" Why the hell does my dad have to scream the first time?

"I just woke up!" God he is such an idiot. Maybe I won't have to wake up tomorrow. Unless I have to go to one of my dumbass father's stupid ass shows which I have no idea on what his reasoning is on taking me.

* * *

**_Amy P.O.V._**

Another day to see Sonic is always a good day! At least now I know I do get to see him! But his new friend is cute too! No! Sonic is the only one for me! He will always be mine! And no one will get in my way! Not even Sonia!... oh wait, that is his sister! Oh why do I keep forgetting that? I hate being a forgetful person...

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

Once everyone was ready, they stepped outside and walked to the school. Sonia was wearing a light blue shirt and a blue skirt. Manic decided not to wear his vest, so he put on a red shirt and jeans instead. Sonic wore a dark purple shirt and jeans. Shadow of course wore black all over again. Knuckles wore a red shirt to match his quills and denim shorts. Silver wore a blue shirt and jeans. Luke wore a white shirt and blue gym shorts. And Amy wore a bright pink dress, again, trying to impress Sonic, and maybe even Luke.

* * *

Gotta Love Fridays!

All reviews and PM's are accepted


	10. Idiotic Comparisons

I didn't have motivation for this chapter; sorry guys :/

Make sure you have read Chapter 9 before this; I can see a lot of you haven't done that yet.

Again, I desperately want reviews, as I feel embarrassed by this chapter.

Chapter Rating: K

* * *

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

Everyone was ready for today to start, just so they could get it over with, because it was Friday.

First class was starting, and the people in the first class were the perfect group to make it a disaster.

The first class for everyone in the "Sonic Group" except for Wave and Sonia was science, and since everyone in the "Sonic Group" except for Sonia and Wave was in there, this would make for a big distraction.

The instructor was very strict-looking, but that usually isn't enough for people to stop talking.

"Good Morning, Class, I am Mr. Willows. Welcome to your science class; this will be first period. Now, I want you to use my name, or your name, and find something scientific about it. And on the other side, write your name in the colors of your quills or feathers."

What a great way to introduce yourself. He gave out index cards and colored pencils to everyone.

Luke couldn't think of anything for his name, so he used the teacher's name. He wrote down '_Willow – a type of a deciduous tree'_

Sonic thought of one easily. _Supersonic speed – when something is going faster than the speed of sound_

Knuckles came up with something very easily, too. Surprisingly, he knew something. _Knuckles – joints in the hand_

Shadow came up with something. _Shadow – the darkened area behind an object that is blocking sunlight._

Jet had a hard finding out something for his name, mainly because he doesn't pay attention that often, and doesn't care for education. _Jet stream – a current in the atmosphere_

Silver had something easy for his name. _Silver – a metallic element that is very valuable_

Storm decided to be last with his answer. _Storm – a type of severe weather_

Manic remembered something he had found out before. _Mania – high energy levels_

Amy didn't have anything for her name, so she had to use "Willow."_ (Amy) Willow – a type of tree that is very romantic_

When everyone was done writing their similarities down, they handed their cards to the teacher.

"Now, using these cards, I will see who is who," Mr. Willows said. "I will hand out your cards and tell me if it isn't yours when I'm done."

Mr. Willows handed out the cards without any mistake. He also gave everyone an extra index card, and took away the colored pencils.

"Now, start writing stuff you know about what you put down on your first index card." Some people jotted down some notes based off of prior knowledge. Others just sat there and did nothing. If they ran out of things to write, they just stopped and stared until they came up with something. Either that or they started drawing on the other side. This made the classroom very quiet and boring until class was dismissed.

* * *

First class for the other two, Sonia and Wave, was History. The teacher was a very old man. And he was eating a bag of chips. He waited a while to start class.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Ross. Now before we start, let me go over some rules. You do what you need to do before you get to this class. There will be none of this "Can I" stuff. Now that that's out of the way, let me point out to where you are going to sit." Mr. Ross sat Sonia and Wave on two opposite corners of the room, because he knew they might talk to each other a lot. He then started to hand out textbooks to everyone. "Do NOT lose these. These cost the school a lot of money, and I expect you to keep up with them." This guy is VERY strict and god-awful. "Something else I want to make very clear: there will be no talking across the room. I separated talkative people for a reason. I will have none of it!" Sonia folded her arms. _'This guy is worse than Manic and Sonic combined and then combined again!'_ Wave gave Mr. Ross a look of disgust. _'This guy is more of an idiot than Storm and Jet. And that is something really impressive.'_

Wave and Sonia were glad class was being dismissed. But they would have to be yelled at by him again tomorrow. And they would hate it so much.

* * *

Don't you just love it when instructors are like that?

All reviews and PM's are accepted.


	11. NO, Solve THIS Puzzle

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been working on "The Silver Ring" and you should go check it out.

The reason this is short is because I am pretty sure that you guys didn't want to hear Mr. Ross rant again.

One last thing: if you're going to be ugly to me, just PM me and don't make a scene in the Review section, ok?

Chapter Rating: T for Language

* * *

**_Luke P.O.V._**

I was confused on where my next class was. I just knew it was upstairs. I was being followed by the two pink girls. I think I remember their names: Wave and Sonia. I overheard them talking about how they hated the teacher that they just went to. I hope I didn't have him. I heard them saying they had someone named Mr. Ross. Shit. I remembered me having him at the end of the day. That sucks.

Silver came running up the stairs. Thank god he saw me.

"LUKE! Where is Mrs. Sumner's class?" He asked.

"I don't know; except for the fact that it is upstairs!"

"I know where it is; you two can follow us," I heard Sonia offer. Whoa, Sonia offered something? Weird.

Silver and I followed them up the steps. The room that we went in to was colder than Antarctica.

"Hello, you four. Just sit down wherever. It doesn't matter where." Mrs. Sumner told us. Silver and I sat down in a group of desks lined up. There were four desks in total. And we were crammed. "Now that all 27 of you are here, we can do a little puzzle I have prepared for you. It isn't challenging at all." Mrs. Sumner is crazy. I can already tell. She put the puzzle up on the board. It was nine dots. "You have to connect all of these dots using four straight lines." I tried many different ways to do this puzzle. After a while passed of no one getting the puzzle solved, she finally gave us a hint. "You can go outside of the dots." That really didn't help at all. Yet another long time period passed of no one getting the puzzle solved. "This really stumped all of you?" Mrs. Sumner went up to the board and drew an arrow-like pattern onto the nine dots. Sure enough, she had the puzzle solved. "Now that that is out of the way, we need to get to each other! Now, I am going to give you note cards, so write your name on one side, and an easy to remember your name or who you are on the other." I wrote "Luke" in big letters on one side, and I wrote "Black Sapphire" on the back. I looked over at Silver's card. He wrote "My name matches the color of my quills" on one side. Mrs. Sumner took up the note cards and did something similar to what Mr. Willows did. She gave them out perfectly, and then went back to the front of the room. "Now you guys may talk with one another, but be wary with what you say, because I can hear you!"

* * *

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

Sonic, Amy, Manic, Knuckles, Shadow, Storm, and Jet all had Mr. Ross. They got to hear him rant about his "There will be no 'can I' stuff; These books cost us a lot of money don't lose them" stuff all while he was eating another bag of chips.

_'This better not be serious. Is he serious?' _Shadow has evil intentions antagonizing this teacher. _'This doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone want to make me angry?'_

_'I really hope isn't like this all year long.' _Sonic, of course, was always hoping for the best. _'I don't want to have an awful instructor. They only make the school year worse.'_

_'Oh no. He is going to ruin a class that I get to have with Sonic!' _Amy of course was whining about Sonic. _'But I have other classes with him to make me feel better after this.'_

_'This guy is more demanding than Jet! And they both scare me!' _Storm feared being controlled be another person. _'I don't like being bossed around.'_

_'Shit. Not another person that I have to be afraid of...' _Knuckles was already beginning to hate the school year. _'I don't need Shadow to tease me about this.'_

_'Whoa-ho looks like a teacher looks like he can take over everything!' _Manic noticed Mr. Ross's mania. _'Hopefully he will get set straight sometime soon.'_

_'Great. This is why I hate education and school: Is because of assholes like him.'_ Jet was enraged. _'They wonder why no one is wanting to stay in school anymore.'_

* * *

Who could "they" be?

All reviews and PM's are accepted.


End file.
